The black murder
by Arelian
Summary: It was a dark day for Roy a bad name in the biology test but it was going to worsen.He was framed for murder he didn't do.Can Ian and Rey reveal the true murder and clean the god name for Roy and find out on what's been happening in their school
1. Epilogue

The black murder

EPILOUGE

It was a lonely sight.a quite hallway.a lone bench when there's only me sitting in it.i was the last one out of class when the quite turned in to oblivion when i kept remmebering about the horor i just witness.a number 55 is displayed on the top of was by far one of the most screwed thing thaats ever happened to me."i hate the hell do i have to fail on that goddamn test."after that it was silent once more. "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH"a scream broke the silent. "huh ? that came from the green house better go check it out" remembering the fact that iam a full retard i walk towards the green house without hesitation or i was at the second floor a man with a black coat ran out the stairs."What the hell ? hey who are you." Without even looking the man kept on running to the third floor. Without any attention the man droped a knife with a blood stain on it "what's up with that guy".without anymore thinking i kept on going to the green house when a surprise is there for me."What the hell" upon entering the room i stumble upon a lifeless body.I remmebered the knife i had in my pocket i reached out for it then the unthinkable happed."Stop right there" a security guard came in i dropped the knife in an act of panick."your coming with me murderer" i walk with him without struglling remmebering that the security guard has a really ripped body and know's karate after that i was taken to the front of the school when he was calling the cops.10 minutes later a police car arrived then i was taken by the police for custidy


	2. Chapter 1

A Day of Unreavelence

It was a bright morning with a dark best friend Roy was taken by the police for custidy because he was accoused of murder."He cant be the one" my friend Ian who just poped out the door said that "why's that" "He doesnt'have the balls to kill someone" saying that with a smirking face "But he's the only student in school when the murder happend" "he might be the last student but is he the last person ?" Logicing me out i ended the Ian might have a point about him not being the last person in school."Hey Ian wanna go hangout after school ?" he replied "why not" "hey i got a great idea how about we check out the murder was really crowded this morning why not check it out now when there's nobody at all" hearing that i wear my super confused face "are you shitin me ? you can't be serious." "of course im serious c'mon what the worst thing that could happen" "We might end up as suspects you dumbass" "sooooooooooo your point is?" "Nevermind lets just check it out".Replying nothing else we decided to check out the green house."There are police tape everywhere" seing the green house full of police tape Without thinking he ripped the police tape little by little then gain acsses to the green house."retard" replying on what he just did with the police line.

The rest of the green house seemed clean like it used to be there`s only a little bloodstain on the floor."That is a lot of blood" said Ian after seing the blood stain on the thinking he puts the blood on a handkerchief."What are you doing" afterseing what he answer's proudly "this might come in handy right ? i'll go check this blood on the clinic and see the blood the teachers wont reaveal the victims identity we can use this to our advantage." "what kind of advantage ?" "the victim is a worker at a plant company i know the company so all i gotta do is find out the matching person with the same blood type and see who has the matching criteria".after hearing that i asked him ths question "how are you going to know the criteria on the victim when your trying to get the person's identity and you haven't seen him, how are you going to know any of his physical criteria".He replied with this " The plant company stock's our plant in the green house i just have to hack in and see who was the one assigned here when the murder happend".i replied shortly "What if hes not on an asginment ?" "we just wait until the school reaveal"s who the victim is this is a pretty famous school the media will force this school on to telling us the identity on the victim." I asked him one last question "why is the school kepping this a sceret" "Like i said before this school is famous it doesn't want a bad name in the public's eye's so their kepping this a secret to keep their good name, and the identity from student's, because the student's might tell the social media about it, you know how we are these days using the social network like as if your life depends on it." The teachers have been acting strange. Through the whole day like staring at their computer like it's monitoring principal did say something about how the students shouldn't tell anybody out of the school about the tired of the smell of blood i said to Ian "c'mon lets get out of here".he nods shortly as in a yes

On our way home we saw the security guard and the janitor "Hey rey isnt that " asking me who just noded to his question "is he slaking off ?" i replied "he seem's to have an important conversation with mr hilde" "Let's go eavesdrop" Without hesitation he sit's to a bench right next to the place where is having a conversation."I cant believe there was a murder here i mean come on" saying that while sweeping the floor. "i know i think he kinda deserve's it you know" having a sinister smile in his face. "no shit about that one"while he continue's sweeping the floor. "Always acting like he's some kind of big ass important someone" after saying that he look's out the window. "tell me about it"saying that while actually havin eyecontact with him. "well im going back patroling"saying that while he walk's away. "ok see you later"after that he continue's sweeping the floor.

Upon hearing that me and Ian was surprised by the thing they both said."They know the victim ?" questioning himself that he got silent and then stood up saying "Let's go home" without saying anything i nod and followed him outside to the at night i was just studying for my test when i got a phone call."Hello" "Rey you are not going to believe this, the victim turned out to be a student name steven siver a senior who work's part time at the plant out he has some problem with the janitor and security guard and he almost got kicked out the school for reaveling a secret about the scholl economic system but was later saved because he was doing the right thing for the public but not the school." "STOP" i said that before he can even finish "lets just discuss this at school okay?" upon hearing that he quickly shut's down the phone.

I arrived school and boy was i surprised whwn my classroom got crowded as hell when i took a peek there was a dying i took a closer look it was Ian's girlfriend came in and said "what's up" saying that not fully aware of the situation."hey Ian listen... your girlfriend Cath was Stabe'd by someone" said one of my cassmate."What!" after seing Cath's body he quickly pick's her up and told me to call an ambulance while he was rushing to the exit.


	3. Chapter 2

What's Happening ?

The same day Ian didn't go to class but instead in the hospital taking care of Cath.I fell reallly curios on what more can Ian tell me about the case.A view minute's later miss may came in like nothing happend at ALL."Okay class today we are going to study the ways of magnetic force" saying that while writing the another boring school day i decide to go to the hospital and check out how's Ian before i went to the hospital i saw runnig of with a black that i went to the wasn't in Cath's room and Cath's still unconcius so i decided to check on Roy on the police station."Hey Roy what's up" saying my usual greeting he replied with a straight face "Not much".Then i asked him if he saw anything strange on the day of the accident he said he saw a tall man with a black that i said to him."Maybe that's " He replied with a confused face "Dont be stupid it cant be 's the one who captured me and the man with a black coat was going upstairs not down"he said that just when i wanted to ask him more his time is up.

On the way home i saw Ian walking down the street home he has a pretty pisssed i said hey he replied with the same hey i gave was an awkward silence between the both of us for 2 minute's but i was able to break it."Roy saw a tall man with a black coat runnig upstairs at the day of the murder" "good to know" saying that short answer and kept walking without giving away a single scentence "well this my turn see ya tommorow Ian" saying that goodbye he just nods and kept on walking as if i dont his strange behavior i just tilt my head seing him walk night i just can't sleep and kept thinking on what Roy said about the man with the black coat.I kept asking myself who is he what 's his story when he's at school when the murder 2 hour of pointless thinking i finnaly went to sleep easily.

At the morning i saw at least not half the student's are in todat i dont see Ian anywhere to be found that condition only 17 people are in my class today when there's usualy 36 of my classmate' the difrence today is that today wasn't so boring like the usual day because there was reporter's every where the schoolground questioning student's about what they know about the is something i learn when the interview was being held there were only 4 people on the school when the murder happened , , and .Hilde as ussual was cleaning the school hallway, on guard duty,And she was staying late because she was the school economic expert even though she was a biology thing i learn is that when the school econnomics system was exposed , and was the one who was disadvantage the .May disadvantage was she got one hell of punishment by the .Foksew's disadvantage was he has to spend more time at school rather than his family a few years later his family left him and he got depressed believe it or not he was a happy go lucky character before he got lastly because the info leaked he had to do security jobs too for the same of that they had some kind of grudge against steven

When i was just thinking Ian poped out the door and said this to me "We need to find the killer she...she died because of blood lost" hearing that i was so suprised "im sorry" i had to say that 3 times with a really every time i said that word again after that he tilts his head "what am i doing to myself" while clenching his teeth and holding in his tears.I nod in a respones of saying yes while patting him on the 10 minutes of chering hm up his back to his old happy self."Okay Ian i have three suspects , and those are the suspect's the witness Roy and last but not least the motive.I kindaa think it's revenge" after hearing that he stare's at me confused as if seing a ghost "what do you mean ?" smiling at him i said "The victim was Steven Siver as you said yourself he exposed the school economics system well after that the three suspects had some problem because of the economic the economic exposure we can all thank that to our beloved Steven Siver" after hearing that he nods stating he understands my fact."Well what are waitng for rey lets go meet up with Roy our witnes" i nod while tilting m head seing his behavior back after that we walk our way to the police station

On our way we talked about things and laughed about other stuff as if he had his mind of his when he wasn't talking he just staring out to the later we arrived at the police station."Hey Rey caan we ask the police if we want to join in the investigation ?" saying that with a really serious face i old up my shoulder as in a no."Hey Ian hey Rey what up" saying that with a happy face."We wanted to ask if you saw anything else at school when the murder happened like who was there,what was there any kind of this" he quickly nods and said "There was a van for a plant the victim is wearing a uniform and seemed pretty were about 5 people in the school me,the principal,the janitor,the security guard and .And i saw the janitor doing something weird like going through the hallway like a few times like it was guarding the seems kinda weird that she was counting money at the faculty after that the victim entered the school. i know he entered the school because the door was closed and when someone came in the door sounded really loud and even i can hear after that what's weird is that the knife i found that had blood in it was 's that's all i know." They both nod with a little bit look of confusion."Mind if we aask you some other question".He nods as in a yes."Okay first how do you know that the principal was still there second how do you know was counting money on the faculty lastly how do you know it was 's knife".he nods and answer'a quickly "The principal was at school because when i was going to the police car i saw him in his office talking in the she was counting money because she asked my help to count the lastly i know that was 's knife because it was the knife she always use every time there's a biology i know it for sure since she asked my help a couple of times when she was using the knife." Just when we was about to talk again his time ended.

On our way we saw our two suspect's and .We heard a little part of their conversation was saying "The target has been taken care of your aware of the next step of the olan right". nods "Good we dont want our revenge plan to be ruined do we".after hearing that walk's away being followed by .

After hearing that our mind's were blown away Ian was shivering after hearing that "rev...enge ?" after hearing that he walk's away lost in tought walking his way home ignoring me as if i dont exist."What's going on ?" saying that in my confused head


End file.
